Gain His Attention
by Show Expert 1
Summary: An old friend of Davis's that moved away is moving back and has a new look. Kari thinks he might like her, but she doesn't want to lose him so she tries to gain his attention.


It was a nice normal day in Odaiba. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and digimon as far as the eye can see. Everywhere you turned digimon were everywhere. Months have passed since Malomyotismon's destruction and is now spring.

"Heads up." Tai said as he kicked a soccer ball in the air and Davis stopped it with his chest. "Nice stop Davis."

"I learned from the best. Here you go Veemon." Davis said as he kicked it and Veemon started bouncing it off his head.

"I learned from the best too." Veemon said.

"Look at you boys always playing with the soccer balls." Kari said.

"Want to go again Davis?" Tai said.

"I wish I could, but I got to get going." Davis said.

"Oh your parents want you home for dinner." Tai said.

"No, hey Kari do you remember a girl named Marissa Taniwak?" Davis said.

"Marissa Taniwak?" Kari said and began to think. "Yeah she was in our class when we were eight, than she moved away to Miami. If I remember you two always played soccer in gym."

"Well she's moving back and she wants to meet up again." Davis said.

"Wow that's great." Kari said.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Tai mocked and Davis blushed.

"No she wasn't my girlfriend." Davis said with his face red. "There were times he hardly got along and were competitive in soccer. We did kind of act like friends, but barely knew each other."

"So when will she be here?" Kari said.

"About now, she wants to meet by the school." Davis said.

"You think I can come and get the others to meet her?" Kari said.

"Sure I bet she love to see you again." Davis said.

…..

The School

The digidesine were waiting outside the school to meet this Marissa Davis and Kari told about.

"So you went to school with this girl?" Ken said.

"Yeah she's actually pretty cool." Davis said.

"You never told me about her Kari." T.K. said.

"After I met Davis I met her since they played soccer, but I didn't get to know her all that well." Kari said.

"So how will we know if it's her?" Ross, friend of theirs for months, said.

"Yeah Davis you haven't seen her in years, how will you know what she looks like?" Cody said.

"I doubt she's changed a lot." Davis said.

"Davis is that you?" They looked and Davis was speechless. Marissa was a brunet with her hair going down to her middle back. A blue tang top, short jean shorts, black high heels, with ruby red lips, eye lighter, and carried a black bag.

"Marissa, you changed a lot." Davis said.

"I wish I could say the same, but other than goggles you haven't changed." Marissa said.

"Marissa it's great to see you, look at you." Kari said.

"Wow Kari nice to see you again." Marissa said. "You haven't changed much either."

"Marissa these are our friends. That's T.K., Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Ross." Davis said.

"These are our digimon partners. Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gotsumon, and Aquamon." Kari said. "These are mine and Davis's partner Gatomon and Veemon."

"Hi everyone. I wish I had a digimon partner." Marissa said.

"Any way it's so great to see you again. What's with the new look?" Davis said.

"New York changes you. You like?" Marissa said as she gave a good look.

"Yeah." Davis said in a daze, but Kari wasn't sure if she liked it.

"She seems nice, however I think those are hair extensions." Yolei said.

"I'm not sure if I like her new look." Kari said.

"So Marissa I was thinking maybe a game of this." Davis showing a soccer ball.

"You remember our game." Marissa said.

"Yeah and maybe later we could hit your favorite place in town, the arcade." Davis said.

"Oh Davis you're the best." Marissa said as she hugged him and he blushed, but Kari didn't like it.

"Come on let's go." Davis said as the two left.

"Davis wait don't forget that us with Ken and Yolei are having dinner together." Kari said, but they were already gone.

"Is it me or did Davis not act like himself?" Ross said.

…

A Restaurant

Kari, Ken, and Yolei were at a restaurant and were waiting for Davis so they could be seated, but he hasn't shown.

"Where is he?" Yolei said.

"He's almost an hour late." Ken said.

"I'm gonna try calling him." Kari said as she reached for her phone and dialed Davis's number. Davis was out with Marissa showing her around.

"Good old Odaiba, not much has changed." Marissa said.

"Yeah but the people do change, like how you did." Davis said blushing and Marissa knew she was talking about his look. He just ignored his phone.

"He's not answering." Kari said.

"Let's face it he's not going to show." Yolei said.

"Well only one thing to do. Table for three." Ken said.

….

The Next Day

All of them met at the computer lab at school and Davis was the last to arrive.

"Hey guys I'm here." Davis said.

"Glad you showed up this time." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Last night." Ken said and that had Davis remember.

"Oh man we were suppose to meet at the restaurant." Davis said slapping himself.

"Whoa wait Davis stood you guys up?" Ross said. "Kari was with you, oh man."

"I'm sorry guys I was showing Marissa around." Davis said.

"Well come on let's go to the digital world." T.K. said.

"Oh I can't guys. I was going to hang with Marissa." Davis said.

"Marissa again?" Kari said.

"Yeah she and I have a lot more in common than I thought. She's amazing. Later." Davis said and left.

"Did he just blew us off?" Ross said.

"Did you not see he just left?" Gotsumon said.

"I was being rhetorical." Ross said.

"Look there they are." Patamon said as they looked out the window and saw Davis and Marissa playing with a soccer ball.

"I can't believe she can play soccer in heels." Yolei said. They saw she tripped with Marissa on top of Davis with them laughing. "Or not."

"Why is Davis hanging out with her so much?" Kari said.

"They seem to be getting along great." T.K. said.

"Wait look at that look Davis is giving her." Ross said as they saw he was smiling like he was dreaming. "That's usually the look he gives to Kari."

"You think Davis might like her?" Ken said.

"What!?" Kari said.

"Maybe, they have a lot in common, they get along great, and just look at her." T.K. said.

"Just imagine if they went out. With how things are now we might hardly see him." Cody said.

"Unbelievable." Kari said.

"I doubt that it is." Ken said.

"No unbelievable you guys would think that." Kari said.

"What's wrong with you?" Yolei said.

"Nothing." Kari said and just walked out.

…

The Kamiyas

Kari was on her computer looking through old pictures of her and Davis with Tai coming in.

"What are you doing?" Tai said.

"Nothing." Kari said with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" Tai said.

"It's Davis he always hangs with that Marissa. What is it with guys around girls like her?" Kari said.

"Well I've seen her." Tai said. "All that make up, the long flowing hair even if it's extensions, nice outfit to work with the body, us guys are just drawn to that." After that he left and Kari continued thinking about it.

'With how things are now we might hardly see him.' Cody's voice echoed in her head.

"I can't let that happen." Kari said.

….

The next Day

The Ken, Yolei, and Ross were just hanging in the front of the school and were just talking.

"I'm telling you Matt's crazy about Sora since they started dating." T.K. said.

"Maybe, but maybe she still has feelings for Tai. I'm not saying I don't support Matt and Sora, I'm just saying." Yolei said.

"Yeah but…..OMG" Ross said and they saw a girl with long brown hair, high heeled boots, red spaghetti strapped top, short jean shorts, makeup with sparkling blue eye lighter and red lips, and a pink purse.

"Hey guys."

"Kari is that you?" Yolei said.

"Please say no and that you're a total stranger so we can get to know each other." T.K. said.

"Dude." Ross said.

"Have you guys seen Davis?" Kari said.

"I think I saw her on the soccer field with his team and Marissa." Ross said and Kari walked away.

"Kari wait, wait, wait." Yolei said.

"Can we talk later I have to talk to Davis." Kari said, but Yolei grabber her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Yolei said.

"I'm trying to get Davis to notice me, like me again." Kari said. "He's always with Marissa and I'm worried he might ask her out."

"He likes you for you and I bet he still does, but this isn't you." Yolei said. "Wait you want him to notice you and like you? Are you jealous?" Then a fellow student came by.

"Hey Kari I was wondering…" "Goodbye." Yolei interrupted and he motioned for her to call him.

"Look Tai said this is the kind of stuff guys are interested in." Kari said.

"You're really going to take advice from your brother?" Yolei said knowing how overprotective he is.

"I want Davis back in my life." Kari said.

"You're over reacting, it's only been a couple days." Yolei said. A couple other guys came by. "Keep walking." They just walked away. "Now will you take that stuff off your face and take out those hair extensions." Kari tried walking away and almost tripped. "And take off those shoes even though they're super cute."

"Good bye." Kari said and walked away. At the soccer field the team was taking a break. Marissa even wore the uniforms.

"You still got the moves." Davis said.

"And you still don't." Marissa said.

"I got moves." Davis said drinking his water and Kari came by.

"Can I come play?" Kari said and the water leaked out of Davis's mouth.

"Kari?" Marissa said.

"You're friends with her Davis?" One player said.

"Can I be friends with her?" Another said.

"No." Davis said.

"I'll give you anything." The player said.

"Stop." Davis said. He grabbed Kari and pulled her away to talk. "Kari what are you doing?"

"You like?" Kari said.

"No this isn't you." Davis said.

"Well Marissa is dressed like this and you like her." Kari said.

"I like her because we both like the same movie, the same sport." Davis said.

"I rather not hear it." Kari said.

"The point is I like her for her." Davis said.

"But Davis…." "Enough." Davis interrupting her.

"I don't like you Kari…." Davis said so she just started to cry and ran off. "Kari wait!"

…..

Kari

Kari ran off to a bench where she stayed for about an hour all upset until Davis came by.

"Hey." Davis said sitting down.

"Hey." Kari said.

"That was quite something back at the field." Davis said. "I talked to Yolei, she told me what you were doing."

"Yeah I thought you were going to ask Marissa to be your girlfriend." Kari said.

"I was until I found out one thing and thought about another." Davis said. "I found out she already has a boyfriend." That surprised Kari.

"She already has a boyfriend?" Kari said.

"Yeah she's trying the long distance relationship thing." Davis said. "What I thought about was you Kari. I didn't know who I wanted to be with, but after some thinking I do. I really like you Kari."

"Then why did you say you didn't?" Kari said.

"You ran off before I could finish. I was saying I don't like you LIKE THIS." Davis said. "I like you for who you are."

"I guess I was being silly." Kari said. "I really like you too Davis." They were about to kiss until Davis stopped.

"Wait." Davis said. He grabbed the extensions and pulled them off, but it hurt her.

"Ow." Kari said.

"I don't want any part of my girl fake." Davis said.

"I think you pulled out a couple of actual hairs." Kari said.

"Oh you're a baby, but you're my baby." Davis said and resumed the kiss and Kari felt better knowing Davis was still into her and was with him.


End file.
